A kitchen knife made of a material containing a metal material as a primary component has been conventionally used. Particularly, a kitchen knife made of stainless steel containing nickel and chromium as components has been often used recently (see Patent Document 1). A kitchen knife made of zirconia ceramics, which is very different from a stainless-steel kitchen knife, has also been known (see Patent Document 2).